Many different chemical, biochemical, and other reactions are sensitive to temperature variations. Examples of thermal processes in the area of genetic amplification include, but are not limited to, Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR), Sanger sequencing, etc. One approach to reducing the time and cost of thermally processing multiple samples is to use a device including multiple chambers in which different portions of one sample or different samples can be processed simultaneously. Examples of some reactions that may require accurate chamber-to-chamber temperature control, comparable temperature transition rates, and/or rapid transitions between temperatures include, e.g., the manipulation of nucleic acid samples to assist in the deciphering of the genetic code. Nucleic acid manipulation techniques include amplification methods such as polymerase chain reaction (PCR); target polynucleotide amplification methods such as self-sustained sequence replication (3SR) and strand-displacement amplification (SDA); methods based on amplification of a signal attached to the target polynucleotide, such as “branched chain” DNA amplification; methods based on amplification of probe DNA, such as ligase chain reaction (LCR) and QB replicase amplification (QBR); transcription-based methods, such as ligation activated transcription (LAT) and nucleic acid sequence-based amplification (NASBA); and various other amplification methods, such as repair chain reaction (RCR) and cycling probe reaction (CPR). Other examples of nucleic acid manipulation techniques include, e.g., Sanger sequencing, ligand-binding assays, etc.
Some systems used to process rotating sample processing devices may be described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,468 titled MODULAR SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR USING SAMPLE PROCESSING DEVICES and U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,401 titled ENHANCED SAMPLE PROCESSING DEVICES SYSTEMS AND METHODS (Bedingham et al.)